Spectrum
by musicismylife7
Summary: Shania is part of a pack of shape shifters from Southern Canada. What happens when her and her pack find out there are more like them out there? SETHXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - After a long, long break from FF for personal reasons, I am back. :) With more Seth imprint stories cause writing these things is like taking drug... so addictive! I highly doubt any of my old reviewers will remember me... but if you do, that's lovely! :)**

**If you were/are a fan of my unfinished story 'Love Me Dead', I'm hoping to pick that one up again sometime in the future, so keep on the lookout. :)**

**Enjoy this story, thanks for checking it out! :)**

I feel the steady beat of my paws hitting the ground. The wind blows through my thick, shaggy, black fur and the gently falling snow gets caught in my eyelashes.

Almost home. It's been a long, boring day. Just patrolling the boundaries of our territory. Nothing even remotely exciting happened. I saw a rabbit. That's about it. I feel another presence enter my mind.

_Hey Shania, you're off. _It was the voice of my Alpha, Isaiah. _Anything interesting happen?_ I laughed internally.

_Not unless you count the first snowfall of the season._

I felt Isaiah chuckle.

_Alright, see you later, Shi._

I ran to the stop where I'd phased, and found my flimsy dress and underwear exactly where I had left them, thankfully. The boys just thought it was SO funny to take my clothes. Assholes.

I phased back into my human form and quickly dressed myself. It was so much easier for the guys; they only had to wear shorts.

Despite the fact it was snowing, I was toasty warm. A plus side of being a shape shifter. I run barefoot back to my humble home, a small cabin in the middle of the southern Canadian woods where I live with my mother.

I walk through my front door and smell dinner. Mmm, chicken.

"Hello, dear," my mom says as I walk in and grab a chicken leg, and start to devour it in a very unladylike manner. My mom laughs at me. "Nice, Shania. Do you even chew?"

"I'm hungry! I can't help it!" I say as pieces of food fly out of my mouth.

"I sure hope you don't act like that on a date!" She says jokingly. She and I both know that I do not date.

"Yeah, cause I go on so many dates. The guys are just lining up behind me!"

"Yeah… I just don't care that much." I say as I shrug my shoulders and take another disgustingly large bite of chicken. "If someone wants to date me, he'll have to accept my gross eating habits and tangled hair. "

"It's a wonder I could still make out what you were saying with all that food in your mouth!"

I grin sheepishly, swallow and finish off the chicken leg on just my third bite. If I was really hungry, I could have done it in two. Just then, I hear a loud howl from outside. I sigh.

"You just got finished!" My mom groans. "What could he possibly want?"

I shrug, quickly devour a second chicken leg, and head out the door.

Once I'm in the trees, I strip and phase. Then, the voices erupt.

_God, Isaiah, what now? _Ash said, thoroughly annoyed.

_This is BULL. _Drew contributed, temperamental as ever.

This better be good, I thought. I was in the middle of dinner.

_Shut up, all three of you! You'll never believe what just happened!_

_Just tell us, oh Alpha. _Drew said, sarcastically. We all love each other, but we like to joke around, too.

_There's another pack out there. Well, two, technically, but they know each other. They're from the La Push tribe, like, fifty miles south from here!_

What? How did you find this out? I mentally ask him.

_One of them, the Alpha of the larger pack, was following one of our scents and we ran into each other. I was freaked at first, but then we both phased and he invited us over to meet the rest of them. Apparently there's like, fifteen of them down there. Crazy, huh?_

_Shit, fifteen? Ever think that they're planning an attack?_

Ash has a point, I say/think, how do you know they are friendly?

_He seemed really genuine. Just as intrigued as I was. I think this is for real, guy. And we are going. Tomorrow at three we are all running down there._

_Aye, aye, Alpha. _Ash chimes in.

At two the next day, I run over to Ash's house. The four of us decided to have a brief meeting before we headed over to La Push.

I walk right into Ash's front door. We don't bother with knocking or anything like that anymore.

"Hey, Shi." Ash says when I walk in, smiling at me. "Food?"

He gestures to the sandwiches on the table.

"Always." I say as I grab one. I yell into the kitchen "Thanks Mrs. B!"

"No problem, dear!" She calls back, and I dig into the sandwich. It doesn't matter that I just ate back at home. I am always hungry, all the time.

"So, what do you think about these new guys?" He asks, also eating a sandwich. "Think they'll be a threat?"

"Nah," I said, shaking my head. "Isaiah is usually so…. Overly cautious. If he says they're okay, then they're okay."

Drew and Isaiah walk into the house together, making our four man wolf pack complete.

Isaiah is our leader, and it is obvious. He's the tallest, 6'7" and the oldest, being twenty years old.

Drew would be considered our "Beta", I guess. Technically, I should be Beta, by bloodline, but I'm a girl, so I'm automatically at the bottom of the totem poll. Drew is eighteen and 6'5".

Then comes Ash, my best friend. I love all my 'brothers', as I call them, but Ash and I have been best friend even before we phased. He's my age, sixteen, and 6'4".

And then there's me. Littlest wolf and the only girl shape shifter, possibly ever. I'm pretty tall for a girl, being 5'10". And I have a very muscular build. I have the classic Native American looks, darker skin, long, black hair, with bangs, and brown eyes.

"Okay," Isaiah says, "If this is a sort of trick, which I don't think it is, then you guys know what to do. We've been outnumbered before, and we know how to handle ourselves. But, again, I highly doubt they'll turn on us."

"You said there's fifteen of them?" I ask "Any girls?"

"Sorry, Shi," Isaiah says, "I didn't get a chance to ask. There might be, we'll find out."

I nod and finish off my sandwich.

"Ready to head out?" Drew says, standing up. The rest of us get up, and we head outside. I go to one side of the house, and they go to the other. I strip and secure my clothes to my leg with rope before I shift into my massive wolf form.

_Finally ready, there, Shi? _Ash jokes with me.

Shut up, I have more clothes than you!

They all laugh at me and we begin our run.

_Race you there, ShiShi? _I heard Ash ask playfully.

Oh, you are so on. I'm the fastest. No one can beat me!

_I've gotten faster! You'd be surprised!_

Where are we headed, Alpha, dear? I ask Isaiah.

_To that creek a few miles north of the American border._

Eat my dust, Ashy! And the two of us take off running at full speed. I am the fastest wolf, because I am the smallest. I always beat the boys by at least half a mile, but Ash is constantly trying to beat me. Which he never will.

_Don't sound so confident, Shi! I'm right on your tail!_

I start to speed up, and I hear Ash sigh. Yep, that's right, I can go faster. I start to hear Ash's thoughts wonder to me… and how he feels about me. This is the thing I hate most about being a wolf.

I know exactly how Ash feels about me. I've known for a long time. He's head over heels in love with me. Although he tries to hide his thoughts, they aren't hidden from me, and I know everything. And he knows I know. And he knows that I'm confused.

Ash has been my best friend since forever. Dating him would be… weird. Besides, I don't want to date anyone! I'm a 'lone wolf' as I like to call myself. I don't need anyone taking care of me, nor do I want to have to take care of anyone.

Ash's thoughts indicate that he doesn't need taking care of, and that he knows he won't have to take care of me. I try to focus my thoughts on something else. The trees passing, the beat of my paws hitting the earth, anything rather than this. I can even feel the awkward tension between Isaiah and Drew, too.

The funny thing is, Ash and I have never even talked about our feelings in person, it's all exchanged through thoughts…

_Maybe we should talk sometime then…_

Ash…

_Alright, the meeting place is right up ahead. Let's phase. We're here a little early. _Isaiah makes his thoughts loud and prevalent.

_Should we all phase? What if it's an attack?_

_Okay, Drew, fine. Ash and Shi, you guys stay wolves, and Drew and I will shift and do the talking._

They just wanted to be free of the awkward exchange of thoughts.

Their thoughts fade away as they become humans again. They clothe themselves and step in front of us and sit and wait.

"They should be here any minute." Isaiah says aloud.

**A/N - This idea was always floating around in my brain... people have probably done something like it before, but this is my take. Review/Favorite/Alert or whatever! I love feedback :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Chapter Dos. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**I do NOT own Twilight!**_  
><em>

_What do you think they'll be like?_ I hear Ash's voice ask, thankfully changing the subject.

I don't know. Hopefully cool. I just hope there's at least one other girl. Prove that I'm not the only genetic freak out there! I think half jokingingly, half seriously.

_You're not a freak, Shi. Shut up. _

Ash and I both become silent as we hear approaching noises. We look at each other, then to Isaiah and Drew who stand up. Isaiah looks practically giddy with excitement. I hear Ash laugh at my remark.

Two tall men in cut off shorts approach from the trees. They are both the same height. Must be the two Alphas.

"Isaiah, nice to see you again." The one on the left says. "This is Jacob, the Alpha of the second pack in La Push."

Jacob nods in acknowledgement.

"Sam, this is Drew." Isaiah gestures to Drew.

"Nice to meet you. Isaiah has been so excited to have the packs meet. He's just tickled pink about it."

I can't help the bark of laughter that escapes me. Isaiah shoots both Drew and I a dirty look. Jacob and Sam are both just laughing.

"Well, we're pretty excited about it too, I guess," Jacob says, smiling. He turns around and faces what must be the rest of his pack. "Why don't you guys come out now?" Guys. There must be only guys.

_You never know, Shi, Isaiah refers to us as 'guys' even though you're… not a guy._

Slowly, boys start to pour out of the woods. One after another after another. Then, a girl appears. A girl! I'm not the only one! Hallelujah! I can here Ash rejoicing with me, but suddenly someone else catches my eye.

At first, it's just a glance, but when eye contact was made, it turned into a full on stare. I couldn't look away. I felt… connected to this boy in front of me. Every fiber of my being belonged to him. I was meant to be with him, I just know it.

_Holy, shit. Shania. What is wrong with you?_ I vaguely hear Ash say.

I can also hear Isaiah telling us to phase, but I can't move. He's looking into my eyes too. Does he feel the same way? Does love at first sight exist? I feel Ash phase out.

He changes and appears in his human form by Isaiah and Drew.

"Um, excuse me, but what the fuck is going on?" He asks, and he starts walking towards _him_. "What are you _doing_ to her?"

"What do you mean? What's wrong with her?" Isaiah automatically goes into protective mode. "What's going on?"

"She's not herself… I've never heard her think like that before!"

"Seth, you didn't!" Jacob says, smiling and walking towards my love. Seth is his name. Alright, then. My Seth.

"Didn't what?" Ash yells, angrily striding towards Seth with a look of hatred in his eyes. "If you did anything to her, I swear to God-" He stops and looks back at me, shocked and almost… hurt. That's when I realize I'm growling. _Growling _at my best friend. I don't care though. He won't hurt him. I won't let him.

"Hey, dude, calm down," Jacob says to Ash. "I think they imprinted… on each other. Whoa, that's never happened before. Two wolves imprinting on each other, has it?"

"Never." Sam says, also smiling. I'm still looking at Seth and he's looking at me. I can't make myself look away.

"Shania, phase, change, and get out here. That's an order." Isaiah uses his Alpha voice, which means I must obey, even though I don't want to stop looking into those eyes.

I quickly go into the woods, and change into my dress as fast as I can, and join the rest of the group. I immediately start walking towards Seth, ignoring my bothers, who are all giving worried looks to me.

I walk right up to Seth and our hands intertwine, and I can feel a shock go through my whole body. This is where I am meant to be. Right here, with him, forever.

"Do you mind explaining what happened to her?" Drew says, almost angrily.

"She imprinted." Sam says. "On Seth. And he imprinted on her."

"What the hell is imprinting?" Ash spits out. "I don't think I like it if it makes her turn into the type of person who _growls_ at her best friend."

I ignore him and just look into Seth's eyes. He has beautiful eyes.

"You guys haven't heard of imprinting?" Sam asks, stunned.

"No. Now, would you care to explain, please?" Isaiah asks, trying to keep his cool. All of my brothers were suddenly mad. I don't understand how they could be. Everything was so perfect right now.

"Well, it's basically like love at first sight… only stronger. Long story short, Seth and… Shania, you said her name was? Yeah, well, they're soulmates." Jacob explained. "You should be happy for her. Imprinting is the best thing about being a shape shifter."

"No, no. Shania doesn't believe in _love_ or anything like that. She's can't be in love with him. It's impossible." Ash says, shaking his head. "There must be some kind of mistake."

"You heard her thoughts, didn't you?" Sam asked. "You were actually inside her brain the moment she saw Seth. You know how she feels."

"Yeah, she's weak now. Vulnerable. She doesn't think correctly." Ash pauses. "She's a different person."

"What exactly was she thinking, Ash?" Drew asks, I can see him giving me a weird look out of the corner of my eye.

"Like she's connected to him, and something about every fiber of her being belonging to him. " Ash sounded absolutely disgusted. "Are you even listening to me, Shania? Do I even matter to you anymore?"

I don't want to look away from Seth. I really, really don't. But, my pack needed me to explain right now. I squeezed Seth's hand, went on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek before I turned towards my pack.

"Look who's back down to earth!" Drew said, giving me a cold look. "What happened to you, Shi?"

"Well, whatever it is, it isn't bad!" I snapped back at him.

"Really? Nothing bad?" Ash retorted. "I would think that growling at me is bad. Especially in defense of a person you only just met! I thought we were best friends! Are you telling me this random person means more to you than your pack now?"

I am silent for a moment. The truthful answer would be yes. Seth means more to me than anything else in the world now. But, I know that's not the answer they wanted to here. However, I also know that they could read me well, and could easily decipher my thoughts.

"What the hell, Shania?" Isaiah says, his eyes narrowing.

"Why are you guys ruining this for me?" I yell at them. "Up until a couple of seconds ago, I was the happiest I could have ever been. I was over the moon. But, then you assholes have to make it all about you." I pause. "You're all dicks."

"We haven't done anything wrong!" Ash yells back. "You're the one who's changed! Listen to yourself! You hardly even know this guy!"

"I may hardly know him, but you know what?" I yell, I know I'll regret saying this, but I'm going to say it anyway. "I love him more than I'll ever love you!"

Both Isaiah and Drew look angry, but it's Ash's look of sadness that makes me flinch.

"I'm sorry," my voice softens and I close my eyes. "I-"

"You've said enough." Ash says giving me the dirtiest look. "Why don't you just stay here? Don't bother coming back home. We don't want you there."

They phase and leave. I break down.

**A/N - Poor Ash :(**

**Forgot to mention: The Song for this fanfic is Spectrum by Florence + The Machine. Wonderful song, go listen to it! :)**

**Leave a review, if you want!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Hope you all had a wonderful, blessed Thanksgiving! :)**

**Chapter Three, full of some fluff. I am PRETTY bad at writing gushy, fluffy stuff... so sorry if this is bad... I tried! **

**Thanks to the few of you who reviewed, and all the alerters/favoriters! You are all beautiful!**

I'm sitting on the forest floor with my hands rested on my knees, and my face in my hands, crying. I hear muttering around me.

"I sense some tension between them…"

"No, shit, Embry."

"So… what do we do?"

"How should I know?"

I feel a hand on my back, and I know it's him. I instantly feel better just by feeling his touch.

"Should we just let them talk?"

"Yes, that sounds good. Seth, Dinner at five at Sam and Emily's, bring her, if this thing between her and her pack doesn't get sorted out."

"Alright," I hear his voice for the first time. It's beautiful, perfect. I hear sadness and worry in it though. I don't want him to be sad or worried. I have to pull myself together.

I hear everyone leaving, and I wipe my eyes before lifting my head up. I look behind me and see Seth looking at me, concerned. Although I know I should be sad and hating myself for what I said to Ash, seeing his face filled me with awe and love. I take a deep breath.

"We'll worry about them later," I nudge my head in the direction my pack left, "Right now, I want to get to know you. I'm Shania Hope Minnow, average sixteen year old girl, and wolf."

"Seth Harold Clearwater," he says, smiling, mirroring the happiness that I felt. "Sixteen years old, wolf, and in love." My stomach did a flip, and my smile grew wider.

"Smooth," I say, giggling. He smiles at me, stands up, and helps me up. "Tell me more."

"Like what?" He says, not letting go of my hands. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Well, uh," He starts off, I love hearing him speak. It was better than music. "Born and raised in La Push. Phased at the age of 14 along with my sister, who was 19. She's 21 now. Originally started off in Sam's pack, but switched to Jake's when he left. I live with my mom, and hate going to school. And I'm friends with vampires."

"Whoa, friends with vampires?" my nose crinkled. "They smell bad, though." Seth laughed.

"You get used to it." He said, "You'd like the Cullens. Now, tell me about you."

"Born and raised in the middle of nowhere. Phased about a year ago when some vamps strolled through. Homeschooled, because we live too far from any schools. And I live with my mom, also. Currently feeling guilty about being so happy."

My smile faltered a little bit, and his did too. It was like we shared emotions.

"I can take you to go talk to them, if you want." He was legitimately concerned, and wanted to make me feel better.

"I'm going to let them cool down for a while." I say, "And when the time comes, I should probably talk to them alone. I feel like you being there will make matters worse, for them that is."

"The one, Ash, likes you."

"I know he does," I say, looking at Seth. "But I like you."

I smile at him, and he give me a small smile, too.

"I like you, too." He says, "I feel bad though…"

"Don't." I say simply. "It isn't about Ash, it's about me and you. I love you, and you love me. We are meant to be together."

Seth leans down and kisses me on the lip. His warm lips pressed up against mine causes my body to almost go numb. It's the most perfect feeling. I don't know how long we were standing there, kissing for, but it seemed too soon when Seth ended it.

"C'mon," He says, starting to walk. "We have to go to dinner at Sam and Emily's. You can meet the rest of the guys. And Leah."

"Oh, yeah!" I grow excited. "Your sister, right? She's a wolf, too. I thought I was the only girl out there!"

"She did too," He says, smiling at my excitement. "I know she's relieved to know there's another girl like her."

We walk for another forty-five minutes, hand in hand. He tells me about everyone in the La Push packs. Jacob and his imprint, a half human, half vampire. He tells me about the Sam-Leah-Emily triangle, causing me sadness. Is that how Ash felt now? He briefly tells about all the other imprints, including Quil's, a six year old girl.

"It's only a few more miles," Seth says, once we cross the American/Canadian border. "But we have to be there by five…"

"Want to race?" I ask, excitedly. I'll know where to go, because I can smell the rest of the pack's trail.

Seth smiles and nods.

"Sure, you're on." He laughs. "Don't get to upset when I beat you, though."

"Oh, please," I scoff, "There's no way."

"Alright. We'll see." He says, "On the count of three. One, two, three!"

And we're off. Even when not phased into wolf form, we have supersonic speed. I'm not even running my fastest, and I'm still beating Seth by a good hundred feet. By the time we arrive at what I assume to be Emily and Sam's house, I beat him by at least a quarter mile.

"You're fast!" He says. "You might even give Leah a run for her money."

"Told you I'd beat you!"

He shook his head and laughs at me, and I smile at him. He walks towards me, places his hand on my hip, and kisses me. And I feel happy.

**A/N - Was that awful? Sorry. Fluff isn't my forte... at all!**

**Review, if you want!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Welp, took a while, but I got it out! **

**Hope you like it! :)**

"Well, look who's back!" One of the guys said when Seth and I walked into the small cabin, hand in hand.

The room was full of all the wolves that had been in the forest earlier, and a few other girls, including a little girl who looked to be about 6 years old.

"Okay, I'm going to throw a bunch of names at you," Seth says, looking at me. "Can you remember them all?"

"No way," I said, shaking my head. "You'll be lucky if I remember, like, two."

He just laughed, and went around the room, pointing at all the people and naming them. I wasn't really paying attention; I was too busy trying to decipher a scent I was smelling… it was almost like vampire, but not quite as strong.

"… and Jacob, and his girlfriend, Renesmee." Seth finished. I could immediately tell that Renesmee wasn't human. She had the pale white skin of a vampire and the perfect features, but she blushed and her eyes weren't red.

She must be some sort of half breed… but none the less, my eyes narrowed, and I immediately went into defense mode. I was taught that any vampire should be killed on sight…

Finally, someone noticed my discomfort.

"Whoa, whoa, Seth," Jacob said, immediately becoming defensive. "Control your girlfriend!"

"Sorry," I said, looking away from the girl although my blood was still boiling. "She's just… different."

"Sorry, I probably should have warned you," Seth said, "Ness is a half-vampire. Her mother was still human when she gave birth… but she's a vampire now."

"Wait, what?" I said, vampires and werewolves don't get along. I have my bad experiences with vampires.

"Well, we have a treaty with the Cullens. They don't hunt the humans here, and in exchange we leave them be. We've grown to be friends with them, too. Jacob imprinted on Ness right when she was born. She doesn't even like blood, she prefers food!"

"Alright," I said, still not fully convinced Renesmee wouldn't go crazy and start killing everyone in this room. "If you say so…"

"It's okay if you don't trust me yet, Shania," she said, smiling brightly, "You need time to adjust to this, and that's fine!"

I smiled at her, although it was a tentative smile. She just gave me a big smile bag with her perfectly shining fangs… I mean, teeth.

"Alright, well now that we're all acquainted, let's eat!" announced the woman next to Sam with scars on her face. "Ladies first!"

"I should probably wait," I said, "I eat a lot. Like, I mean, a _lot_."

"Don't we all?" One of the guy, I vaguely remember the name Paul, said, grinning.

"Alright, if you insist, honey," The woman said as all rest of the girls, expect Leah, got their food.

"I'm guessing you eat a lot, too?" I asked her, smiling.

"Oh, yeah," She said, nodding. "Almost as much as the guys."

"I bet I could out eat any of these guys," I said, waving my hand like it was no problem.

"Oh, really?" One of the boys a crossed the table piped up. "I take that as a challenge!"

"Oh, you're definitely on!" I said back at the boy. "I have yet to meet a person that can out eat me."

"Seth, do you think this little girl can eat more than me?" The boy asked Seth, and Seth looked torn.

"I don't know, Shania," He almost looked hesitant. "Jared can eat a lot…"

I rolled my eyes playfully and looked back up at Jared.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into," I said, shaking my head. When the wolves were allowed to eat, I got up and stood in line between Jared and Seth, and matched the amount of food Jared picked up, a heap of pasta, three pieces of garlic bread, two spoonfuls of steamed vegetables, and six pieces of ravioli.

"Can you really eat all that, little girl?" Jared asked, smirking.

"All this and more, little boy." I said, smirking back. Everyone laughed at out 'rivalry' and some people even started placing bets.

"Ten on Shania," Leah was the first, "Us she-wolves got to stick together."

"Ten on Jared," Paul piped up, "He's like the garbage disposal."

"Who are you betting on, Seth?" Jacob asked, everyone's eyes turned to Seth.

"Uhh, I'll just watch…" He said, trying to suppress a smile.

"You don't think I can win!" I said, pointing at him.

"He just eats so much!" Seth said. By now, everyone was laughing.

I just grinned at him and started eating, and eating, and eating. I finished half the plate in about five minutes. Hey! I was hungry! I looked up and noticed Jared was far behind. After another ten minutes, I was done with my first plate.

"Jared! She's beating you!" Paul said, "Don't let her win! I got ten bucks on you!"

I simply smirked and stood up for seconds, getting about the same amount of food I had before. After about fifteen more minutes of eating, Jared set his fork down after finishing just his first plate.

"This isn't fair!" He proclaimed "I was eating while she and Seth were in the forest!"

"Just accept defeat!" I said, taking the last bite of my second plate. "You were out eaten by a 'little girl'!"

Jared just slumped back in his chair and sighed.

"Thank you, Emily," I had learned the scarred girl's name, "It was delicious!"

"Ten bucks, Paul?" Leah said, holding out her hand.

"Well, now we know to never challenge Shania to an eating challenge!" The blood thirsty tick… uh, I mean, Ness said.

I just grinned at her. It may have appeared fake, but at least I'm trying, right?

I sat and talked with the group for another hour or so, holding Seth's hand the whole time. It was a fun group, to say the least.

Leah was so sarcastic and funny, I could tell that we would become fast friends. The other girls were nice, too, but they lacked the certain attitude that Leah had.

All the boys were great, very welcoming and friendly. I still couldn't get myself to warm up to the vamp, Ness, but I guess it would just take time.

Once it started to get dark, I checked the time, seven thirty. My mom might be worried.

"I should probably get back," I said, standing up. "I don't want my mom to be worried."

"Are you sure your pack won't be upset with you?" Sam asked. "They seemed angry."

"They have short fuses," I said, but not entirely convincingly. "I'll talk to them tomorrow… everything will be fine."

Seth walked me out of the house and we kissed goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Of course." I smiled and walked into the woods, phased, and began my run home.

**A/N - Next chapter is confrontation with Ash, Drew, and Isaiah. **

**Review for me please! I love getting them! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Here you go! **

**Hope you like :)**

It wasn't until about five minutes into my run that I realized it was quiet… too quiet. I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts.

At least one of them had to be patrolling right now… yet it was silent inside my head, except for my own thoughts.

They wouldn't really kick me out of the pack, would they? I mean… it seems like an overreaction. I know I hurt Ash's feelings, but that wasn't worthy of being kicked out.

I wondered the rest of the way home.

When I saw my little log cabin in sight, I phased and put on my dress and walked inside.

"Mom, I'm home!" I said upon walking inside. My mom walked into the room, looking hesitant. "What's wrong?"

"The boys told me about what happened…" She said, "They seem very angry, Shi."

"I know I said some things I shouldn't have," I admitted, "But, they have no right to be angry with me. I had no control over what happened."

"I know, honey," She said, sitting down at the table. "I agree with you. And I told them not to do it."

"Not to do what?" I asked, even though I already knew what she was going to say. "What did they do, mom?"

"They kicked you out of the pack." She said, giving me a sympathetic look. "They decided that your loyalty no longer resided in this pack alone, so they unanimously voted you out."

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. It's a big deal to be kicked out of the pack. The only other time it's ever happened was over a hundred years ago. One of the pack members allied with a vampire, and killed one of his brothers.

"I didn't do anything bad, though!" The tears were falling down my cheeks now, "I don't deserve this!"

"I agree, babe," My mom said, patting my shoulder. "But, unfortunately, they made the decision."

"I'll be back," I said, running out the door.

I phased and started running towards Isaiah's house. I knew they would all be there.

While I was running, I couldn't help but wish Seth were with me, to comfort me.

Upon seeing Isaiah's house, I phased and dressed, then marched up to the door and knocked. My stomach was in knots.

Drew answered the door.

"What are you doing here, traitor?" He spat at me, "Wouldn't you rather be with your precious La Push pack?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys?" I yelled. "Let me in, there's something I need to say."

I push my way into the house and see Isaiah and Ash sitting on the couch both giving me the dirtiest looks.

"Are you here to just rub it in my face more?" Ash said in a mixed tone of hurt and anger. "That you fell for some guy you just met when I've been trying to get you for years?"

"Alright, first off, 'get me'?" I said harshly. If he wanted to be angry, I could be angry. "Am I some sort of prize to you? Don't answer that, just listen. I said some harsh things back at the creek, but I'm glad I said them. You need to move on, I'm not an option for you any more."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't want to date a bitch like you anyway." I'm not going to lie, that hurt. I ignored him and continued to voice my thoughts.

"And why the hell was I kicked out?" I yelled, "I feel in love with someone else. Big fucking deal. It's a very immature and stupid reason to kick me out of the pack."

"We don't know if you could be planning something against us with that other pack." Isaiah said level headedly. "We can't risk you inside our minds anymore when you are so… close… with the enemy."

"Enemy?" I repeated, almost laughing. "Wasn't it you who was so giddy about meeting them?"

There was a silence that was broken by Drew.

"Wait a second, I smell something," Drew sniffed. He came closer to me and smelled my shoulder. His eyes got wide. "I can smell vampire on you!"

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. That's it. They have a valid argument against me. I'm being kicked out with good reason. Damn Ness.

"Why the fuck do you smell like vampire, Shania?" Ash asked. "Getting friendly with the leeches?"

"No! I swear, she was just there when I came in!" I pleaded. "They told me she doesn't drink human blood!"

"Did you forget what they did to your dad, Shania?" Isaiah said coldly. "I thought that you, of all people, would know never to trust a tick."

"I don't trust her!" I said hysterically. "I can't trust her!"

"Obviously you can," Ash said, giving me another dirty look. "I thought you knew better than that. I can't believe you forgot."

Tears were now spilling out of my eyes.

"I didn't forget," I almost whispered. "I didn't."

"I think you should go now." Isaiah said, staring me down. "Goodbye, Shania."

I walked out of the house. I didn't bother phasing, I just walked home slowly, tears pouring out of my eyes.

**A/N - T'was a little shorter than usual, but there was a lot that happened, I feel :)**

**Next chapter - find out the details of what happened to Shania's dad, and Seth will be in it :)**

**Please review! I got a lot of favoriters/alerters and a few reviews, but if you could just take a second and let me know what you think/give suggestions of things that could happen, that would be lovely!**

**Thanks so much to those who have been reviewing, I love reading them :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Here you go! A little Christmas present to you all! **

**Hope you like :)**

I wake up the next morning after a restless night of sleep with an awful headache. I only get headaches when I am extremely stressed out, and right now, I am a bucket of stress.

I rub my head and reluctantly push myself out of bed, and shuffle to the bathroom where I splash my face with water to get the sweat off.

I walk into the kitchen to find it empty. My mother isn't home, which is unusual. I see a note on the cupboard, and go to read it.

_Shania, _

_Went to the grocery store, then to a meeting. _

_Love you, baby._

_Mom_

Meeting. Probably with the elders to discuss what to do with me. Technically, I am my own pack right now. A wolf can't survive without a pack, it's just unnatural to be without one.

I search my kitchen for something to eat, I am starved, especially since I am uneasy. When I'm nervous, I eat more.

There's leftover pasta from the other night, so I nuke it in the microwave and chow down. It makes me feel a little better, but my head is still killing me. I need some fresh air, and I need Seth. I know that seeing him will make me feel at ease.

I go outside, tie a dress and underwear to my leg, and phase, running towards La Push. I follow the scent all the way to Emily and Sam's house from the night before, hoping someone will be home and will be able to tell me where Seth is.

I phase back into my human form, dress myself, and knock on the door, hoping for the best.

Emily answers with a smile on her face.

"Shania!" She says, "Good to see you again! Looking for Seth, I assume?"

I nod and smile at her.

"He was patrolling until late last night, so he's probably still asleep at home," She said, "If you follow this road until the fork, then take the left, his house is number 234, it's about two miles away. I would give you a ride, but Sam should be home any minute, and I want to be here when he gets back."

"Oh, no," I said giving her a smile. "Don't worry about it, I don't mind walking. Thank you, Emily!"

I start walking away as she closes the door. I follow her directions, and arrive at house number 234. I just realized that this is Seth's _house._ As in, he lives here with his family. Maybe I shouldn't have come…

I shake my head. I've come all this way, no way am I turning back now. I march up to the door and knock.

Luckily, Leah is the one who answers. I breathe a sigh of relief, at least it's not his mom or dad, then I'd have to explain that I ran all the way from Canada to see their son.

"Hey Shania!" Leah says when she sees it's me. "Seth is sleeping. His room is right up the stairs and the room on the right. You can wake him up."

"Are you sure?" I said, "Your parents won't get mad if I'm in his room or anything?"

"My mom won't be home for hours, and I'm about to go run my shift." She smirks. "Don't get up to too much trouble."

I blush as Leah leaves the house. I creep up the steps and sneak into Seth's room.

It looks like a typical boy's room. Messy and unorganized with clutter everywhere. And, it smells like him, which I like best. I see him sleeping with his face down and no shirt on.

I walk over to his bed and lay down next to him, my face by his ear. I can feel him stirring, and he turns his face towards mine and opens his eyes.

"Good morning," I say, smiling at him. "I hope you don't mind Leah let me in."

He reaches out his arm and pulls me closer to him.

"Not at all." He kisses my forehead. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too."

We lay there for a second before he kisses me on the lips. I've never been kissed like this before, both physically and emotionally.

His warm hand was still rested on my waist, and one of my hands was on his chest while the other played with his hair. His warm lips on mine felt soft and perfect.

He continued to kiss me, blowing me away. He was good at this… he must have more experience than me.

After a few more minutes, we stopped. We could have easily kept going… but we seemed to both have an unspoken agreement that this wasn't the time nor place.

I got out of his bed and fixed my dress. He got up too, dressed in only his sweat pants. All werewolves had great bodies, but his was just perfectly defined.

He grabbed a shirt off his dresser and put it on.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" He said, taking my hand and leading me back downstairs toward the kitchen. I sighed.

"Just… stressed." I said, sitting down at the table while he started taking food out of the fridge. "Everything back at home is just crazy. I needed to get away."

"Your pack isn't mad, are they?" He asked, abandoning the food and sitting next to me, legitimately concerned.

"They're mad," I said simply. "They kicked me out of the pack."

"What?" Seth said, now just looking mad. "You didn't do anything wrong, though! You don't deserve to be kicked out."

"That's what I said!" I said, "But then…"

"Then what?"

"They smelled the vampire on me." I said, looking down.

"You explained to them about Renesmee though, right?" he asked, holding my hand to give me comfort.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter." I said, my eyes getting a little watery. "We've had bad experiences with vampires. Any form of contact with them means automatic removal from the pack."

"But, why?" he asked. "If they could only meet the Cullens, I'm sure they'd understand…"

"Seth, they won't." I said, "I know. The only reason I'm even tolerating them is because of you. They won't understand, because I don't even understand."

"Not all vampires have to be bad." He said, trying to make me comprehend.

"No, they all are bad." I said, my eyes growing more and more watery. "They are all evil. Every last one of them."

"What-?" he started to ask, but I answered him before he could finish the question.

"There has been rouge vampires come through where we live. They killed a lot of people, including my dad."

There was silence. I could tell Seth was trying to figure out what to say, but he couldn't.

"I'm sorry," he said, wiping away some of the tears that had escaped my eyes.

"It's okay," I said, gathering my composure. "Just, ever since then, I've hated all vampires, and it's really hard to trust them. You know?"  
>"Yeah, I understand." He didn't bother to keep trying to convince me the Cullens were different, which I was thankful for.<p>

"The awful thing is we never even caught most of them." I explained. "A few years ago, I phased because of this vamp with dreads came through and killed a couple of people. And then this red head and an accomplice came a few month later and killed my dad. We never caught any of them."

"Wait, we have." He said, "Laurent was the one with the dreads. And the red head and her… friend… was Victoria and probably Riley. We've killed all of them."

"You have?" I looked up at him, feeling happy that my dad's killer had been killed too.

"Yeah, I actually killed Riley personally." He smiled proudly. "It's kind of a long story, but they were all after Renesmee's mom."

"You killed the red head's friend?" I asked, shocked. He nodded again. "That was the one that killed my dad."

"Well, I'm glad he's gone now." Seth said, and I smiled at him.

"Thanks," I said, kissing him. It was obvious that my 'thanks' was not only for killing Riley, but just comforting me when I needed it.

"Okay, come on, let's go to Sam's house," he said, taking my hand.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Well, you need to be a part of a pack, don't you?"

**A/N - Hope you all liked it! I was pretty proud, except for the end was a little rushed cause i wanted to get it finished!**

**Sorry it took kind of long... everything is super busy around the holiday season! **

**Leave me your thought in a review please! :)**

**and MERRY CHRISTMAS to you all! Or Happy Hanukkah or Happy Kwanzaa, whatever holiday you celebrate! **


End file.
